Stars And None
by HeavenlyTenken
Summary: Yamato And Taichi havn't seen eachother in 5 Years! Yamato has become a Star and Taichi is living in a one room appartment. Sora died 3 years ago and Taichi Wasn't there. What Will Happen when they re-meet? YaoiShonen-Ai AU
1. A QUick Prolouge

Trishi: I Am Back!

Touya: She's Laying Off Yu Yu Hakusho Characters...

Kurama: ANd Going for Digimon CHaracters

Jin: Aye That Lass is good at sudden Switches!

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. If I DId Sora Would Die and Yamato and Taichi Would Be Together

Summary: Yamato And Taichi havn't seen eachother in 5 Years! Yamato has become a Star and Taichi is living in a one room appartment. Sora died 3 years ago and Taichi Wasn't there. What Will Happen when they re-meet? Yaoi/Shonen-Ai Slight AU

Taichi sighed as he opened the door to his fridge looking i. There wasn't anything except just enough to make a sandwich. In the last few years Taichi hadn't been doing to well and this dump was all he could afford. He managed to pay the bills but barely had enough for food. As he took out the sandwich stuff and made himself a sandwich his thought drifted away...

3 years ago

"Moshi Moshi. Is Taichi There" Yamato was on the other line.

"Hai. This Is He" Taichi noticed his friends voice sounded almost broken up.

"Taichi.. long time no...speak. Listen...Sora died and..." Taichi heard his friend crieing but then looked back to the man who was in the room with him. He had to pay bills this month... he could tell the man was going to leave soon. He didnt want to be mean to his friend bbut...

"G-G-Gomen Nasai Yamata-Kun!" with that Taichi hung up quickly as the man came up behind him his hand roamin Taichis body freely. Taichi closed his eyes for the pain that was to come.

End Flashback

"Y-Yamato probaly hate my guts...Taichi sat down and ate his sandwich silently lookign at a CD case. Yamato had since become famous and had a CD out. He just had to buy it. Yamato... Taichi sighted. Yamato was straight and forever would be but... Taichi still had feelings for him... A yawn passed his lips as he looked at the clock. 1:00... He had worked over time tonight. He walked to his bed and lsipped under hsi thin covers putting the headphones to his CD player over his ears as he listened to Yamatos Cd... He fell asleep as tears fell from his eyes.

/Farther Away in Tokyo/

"Damnit!" Yamato banged his hand on the top of his deask. he was trieng to think up some lyrics but...They were'nt comming to him! He didn't have ay inspiration left in him... ever since Sora's death... but it wasn't becuase Sora was dead! it was becuase...

3 years Ago

"Moshi Moshi. Is Taichi There" Yamato asked into the speaker his voice almost broken up.

"Hai. This Is He" TaichI! Matt was so hapy to hear that voice again but the news to why was dreary.

"Taichi.. long time no...speak. Listen...Sora died and..." Yamato started crieing on the phone but quickly notived Taichi stumbling for words

"G-G-Gomen Nasai Yamata-Kun!" he heard a low grunt from someone else int eh background and with that Taichi hung up quickly.

End Flashback

"Taichi... WHo was with you..." Yamato sighed. 'He Must think I Hate him or somethin'. Suddenly he sneezed. He heard when you sneeze it means somones thinking about you. But who could be thinking about him? Taichi? No probaly Daisuke's stupid sister. But... He never sneezed when she thought of him before. Taichi.. Yamato Yawned and walked over to his bed flopping himself onto his soft covers.. "Good Night..Taichi" Yamato fell asleep saying this to no one in Particular.

Trishi: SHort I know but its Only Chapter 1

Jin: Aww how kawaii

Kurama: -nods-

Touya ...hn...

Dicalimer: I dont own the YYH characters either . If i did Kurama Jin And Touya would be... busy


	2. Reaquaintance and a bit of Nuaghtiness

Trishi: Muahahah! Chapter 2! WIll they meet?

Kurama: ... The last chapter was nice

Hiei: -steps in fron of Kurama possivly-

Touya: -.-" Its YOur Fualt for the ending of the last chapter.

Diclaimer: I dont Own Digimon, If I did... Daisuke and Takeru would be together!

Now Ont To Stroy:

Yamato yawned as he walked outside with a pair of sunglasses on. It was a fairly nice day and he didnt want to stay cooped up. he had one a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Fangirls would recognize him like this so he figured it best. After all he didn't want anyone to see him... Even the boy that looked oddly like Taichi with a man that sreamed Super Seme.. WAIT! That was Taichi! He turned as they passed him and almost screamed his name but decieded to just follow them into the bar.

Taichi seemed uncomforable in the bar with the man... Then what was he doing here. Yamato suddenly noticed the condition of his clothes. They were filthy and had holes in them. SUddenly he noticed Super Seme kissing Taichi. Okay So here was Yamato in the middle of the day in a bar with a man who was robaly paying his friend for sex becuase he was poor... Oh hell no! Yamato walked over to them keeping his sunglasses on."Excuse me.. Can I talk with him?" Yamato waved hsi hand at Taichi. The Man sook his head

"Sorry Pal. But He's Mine For the moment." Yamato felt his eye twitched. WHy was he getting so worked up about the man vlaiming Taichi... Becuase he wanted Taichi to himself too.. Yamato took a chance then punched the man stunning him slightly as he grabbed Taichis hand and dragged him along. They ran as fast as they could then into an alley that the man passed right up. Yamato held Taichi to his chest as he leaned against the Wall.

"You Okay?" Yamato looked down at the shorter boy with a look of expression on his face. You could tell despite the sunglasses. Taichi nodded then covered his motuh realizing he couldn;t go home tonight without having to worry about the man comming to his house.

"I..I..." he pulled away from Yamato and went to run but his wrist was grabbed by the stronger boy.

"Taichi.." that voice! Yamato! -Taichi turned around as he romoved his glasses with his free hand! Oh it was Yamato! Tiachi hugged him around the chest tightly and started crieng.

"Yamato! Yamato Gomen Nasai!" Yamato blinked surprised but rubbed Taichis back teling him not to worry about it as he patted his hair with one hand continuing to rub his back with the other. "Yamato..." Taichi snuggled into Yamatos chest and fell sleep. Yamato could tell he did by the weight suddenyl on his chest. He picked up the shorter boy bridal style and carried him back home. Not to Taichi home but to HIS home. Afterwards he went to get Taichi belongings.

/Late Afternoon/

Taichi awoke in Yamatos bed but he didnt know where he was, Nor did he care. The covers were soft. As he snuggled up to them he jumped off the bed realizing he wasnt at his home! Where was he! He tried to remember what happened and unfortunantly did. 'I must be in Yamatos hous.. Wait i was in his bed..' he jumped as the door to the bedroom opened. "Calm Down Taichi It's Just Me." Taichi felt angry fro some reason.

"You didnt have to scare me like that!"

"You scare easily"

"Jerk-off"

"Scaredy-Cat!" ... the both ended up luaghing as Tamato put Taichis stuff on his bed. "I see you're even a fan." Taichi nodded blushing slightly. "Oh and i brought over your best clothes too!." He threw a clean pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt at Taichi. "Now get a bath and get dressed" Yamato threw a pair of Boxers onto then short boys headn and walked out of the room closing the door behind himself. Taichi blinked and went into the door that led to a bathroom in Matts house. He smiled as he turned on the Fuacet and let the water run as he stripped himself from his clothes. As he got into the tub he smelt something cooking. He didn't trust it already.

When Taichi was done with his bath he got dressed into the clothes Yamato had thrown at him and walked out to the kitchen sitting down to dinner. Spicy food. Yep Yamato wanted to kill him. He looked at the taller boy who was eating it easily as he himself took a bit... and drank 3 glasses of water. "YAMATO!" This cuase Yamato to simply luagh.

"Its not that bad. be lucky i didnt us Jalapenous" Theres WANST Jalepenious? Coulda fooled Taichii... then again anything could have. Yamato smiled still staring at Taichi... He was cute and now he knew he wasn't straight... Maybe... Yamato sccoted closer to Taichi but Taichi didnt notice as he was eating and drinking at the same time. Then Yamato realized something. He didn;t want Taichi to think he was takin advantage of him.. Not at all. He bit his bottom lip to think this though.

"What are you all serious looking about?" Yamato jumped slightly as Taichi face appeared in front of his as though srbeying his face.

"S-Sorry..." So close...

"What are you thinking abaout." Taichi leaned in closer and-

Yamato was kissing Taichi differently then he had been kissed befor it was soft and caring and warm. Taichi leand into the kiss after regrouping himself. Soon enough Yamato and Taichi pulled away from the kiss du to air loss. "Yamato..." Taichi smiled as he moved over to Yamatos laps straddling it. He kissed Yamato this time. Yamato deepened the kiss, then begging for entrance to Taichi mouth with his tounge. Soon enough Taichi complied and allowed the tounge passage into the cavern. Yamato took in the taste of the smaller boys mouth. Spicy like the food he made.. tAichi suddenyl shifted his position and both of them pulld away. "Bedroom?" Yamaton nodded as he stood up The shorter boy still clingign to him and they continued kissing. When they reached the bedroom Yamato gently put Taichi down. Both of their errection begging for attention. As Matt leaned down he smiled and looked at Yamato as if wondering if he wanted to go on with this when he nodded the real fun began

Trishi: I will not right a lemon xx

Kurama: Nice ending though. Fangirls can use their imaginations

Hiei and TOuya: Hn...


	3. Someone Knows You!

Trishi: Chapter 3! Finally!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Katsurinu: WEE! Thank for the review XD i know she HAD to die I hate her damnit all

Redvind: I'll be sure to do that thanks for the review We should work together! Oooh . What will you do if I cancel it Huh? o.o

pheonix: Thanks for the tips! I'll be sure to take them in mind while typing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. if i did... it would contain a lime . And keep the original names! So HA!

Taichi smiled as he opened his eyes slowly as the sun hit his face, seeing himself cuddled up to his lover's chest. Yes his lover... Taichi smiled to himself and snuggled into Yamatos chest more. Despite what they did last night Yamato stil managed to smell like... well spicy food. He did make alot of it. Taichi noticed it was only about 8 then groaned and went back to sleep.

When Yamato woke up he smiled down at Taichi who was snuggled up to his chest. Slowly getting out of bed so he didn't wake Taichi he grabbed some clean clothes and walked, still naked, into the bathroom turning on a shower. He was for once happy. Now he really did have everything he wanted.

When Taichi woke up he smelled something cooking and woke up. Noticing his clothes were still dirty he smirked throwing on one of Yamatos button up shirts (It's Navy BLue!) and walked out into the kitchen. Seeing Yamato coooking he smiled and sat down. It was as if Yamato could sense him becuase as soon as Taichi sat he was greeted with a good morning from Yamato. Taichi smiled and replied back with a good morning. A few moments later Yamato walked into the dining room, wich really was part of the kitchen becuase it was more convienient to get food to the didning room that way, and placed a plate of food down in front of the big haired teen, kissing his fore head while doing so, as he sat with his own plate. "COuld't find anything to wear?" he asked curiously. Taichi just shook his head :Hope ya don't mind." Yamato shook his head. As soon as Taichi took a bite of the food he blinked. "No spicy stuff this morning?" "To early"

"I'll take you shopping after I get home okay?" Taichi nodded. "But you are NOT picking out my clothes for me. Otherwise I'll sock ya one!" "I'd like to see you try" Yamato smiked smugly. Taichi attacked the taller teen only to be hugged and kissed on the lips. Taichi pulled away slightly "Mmm... you fight dirty." "I know" Yamato smirked and sighed looking at the clock. "Well i got to go... see ya when i get home" Taichi nodded and smiled as Yamato walked out of the house. He went to go take a shower after Yamato was out the door.

Almost as soon as Taichi pulled on some slightly oversized clothes from Yamatos dresser a knock was at the door. he wisely looked through the peephole before answering. When he saw who was there he walekd back slowly with his eyes wide. What was HE doing here. An envelope was slipped underneath the door and footsteps ment the man was walking away. Taichi picked up the envelop and opened it. A note was inside reading:

Listen here boy, if you don't meet me outside the bar where your friend saved your sorry ass I'll kill the fucking hero. It's not that hard to find a celebrity.

Taichi's eyes watered as he read this. WHY? He ran out of the apartment and jumped the man who was just going down the stairs. he smelled like alchohol! Not at least like the inviting smell of Yamato. "DOn't you dare harm him!" the man smirked up at Taichi who was sitting on him at the base of the stairs. "Hit a nerve did I?" Taichi glared down at the super-seme. "I mean it! Your hurt Yamato and I'll barbecue your ass!" the man just continued to smirk. "Well... we'll see what you do digidestined..." Taichis eyes went wide at that and he jumped off the man. 'How! How did HE know!' The man luaghed and his confused face and smirked. "I know... trust me... You'll find out later..." the man stood and walked off. "Your lover is safe... for now.." the man seemed to just dissapear.

Yamato walked into his apartment a few hours later. "Taichi! I'm home!" he looked around but didn't see Taichi anywhere in the living room or kitchen. 'Must be in the bedroom'. Sure enough he was. Yamato sat down beside him. "Hey. How was your day." "..." "Taichi?" "...That guy knew I was a didgidestined..." "Who?" Then it struck Yamato. "Bar guy?" Taichi simply nodded and hugged Yamato. He smelt different. He smelt like Spicy Food and... PERFUME? Taichi pulled away quickly. "Who were you with?" "SO how does he know?" "Yamato?" "I mean we don't know him do we?" "YAMATO?" The blonde teen looked at Taichi. "What?" "Who were you with... you smell like lady's prefume..." Yamato smiled and hugged Taichi. "And you smell like the same. It's the soap. I accidently picked up the wrong kind." Taichi wondered why he smelt weird. "Jerk." "Baka." "Bad Cook" "Pig" The insults were thrown back and forth continously for the next five minutes.

It may have gone on longer had Taichi not complained he was tired. They both fell asleep cuddled up in eachothers arms.

Of course it wouldn't last long. Super seme was planning something. He was close to finding a way to seperate the 2 digidestined. He just needed a little help from someone beyond the grave...

Trishi: This is a bit shorter but I tried! Who is going to be brought back? How will he seperate the 2? WellFind out when i next update!

I am ressurecting Sora but I need help. Wich of these Option are best to seperate them for a little bit just enough to further develop a plot?

A) Sora shall return and go back to Yamato.

B) Sora shall act like she never died and somehow act like her and Yamato were having an affari that yamato tried to hide so lied to Taichi.

C) Sora Will kiss Yamato right in fron of Taichi long enough for Taichi to runn off.

Reviewers It is up to YOU! Thats right. Choose A B or C and tell me whatcha think. I'm also going to try and introduce the OTHER digidestined later on. Kairi will also become important next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Trishi: Okay Now Onto Chapter 4! After i comment on my reviewers and do a disclaimer Wow! More this time! Thanks guys! I wuv you all :3

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: C? " Okay then! And thanks for the tips. I havn't written since the .Hack fanfic. ANyway i'll keep your comments in mind while typing the next one up!

: Don't know who you are but thanks for the review! It made me luagh Hehehe. And perfume is the soap. You see Matt went to by that irish soap stuff and bought ladies becuase it was in the same color box o.o'''

Redvind: You're now my favorite reveiwer! that's twice! Hehehe We should chat sometime you sound really cool o.o Mweee! This way you can help me with grammar and stuffs! Oh and you get TWO stars. Cuase you reviewed TWICE!

Natchi: Don't worry this WILL be a long chapter. And C again? Wow o.o

renfan: I will do so! Don't want to lose reviewers now do I? o.o

Endoh Chiaki: Okay! C again huh? Wow o.o popular option o.o

pinkishy-baobao: C! And i'll see what I can do about this!

Hmm... Kat seems to be missing on my review list o.o Must yell at her later!

Trishi: So it seems! Option C is going to be used! Salute to all my reveiwers especially Redvind who was there for my reviews since chapter 2! Love you all! Ja

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! If i did... Sora would die and stay that way until some perverts comes along and resserects her to add to the story plot!

Stars And None: Chapter 4

Well a good nights sleep did them both some good. When they went through their normal morning routines it was all fine and dandy. Matt cookied eggs, Taichi yelled at him for making them to spicy and it went on like that for a while. It ended with Yamato telling Taichi bye, giving him a kiss, and leaving. That's right! Their relationship was deeper then sex. However Taichi wanted to do something different then yesterday. Yamato had givien him the adress of where he works! Taichi then decieded he would go to the place during Yamatos breaktime. Having a singer for a boyfriend was NOT easy.

Meanwhile---

Stan (Super-Semes Name o.o') was currently smiling to himself happy with his work. He had created a potion ((that was currenly... black and bubbling and smelt like rotten fish eggs! Just Kidding)) that was indeed black but had the smell of cherry blossoms. CUrrently in a graveyard in front of stone (Yes in braod daylight. No one visits this graveyard!) That had Soras name on it. He chanted something as stormclouds started to appear and rain started to fall while dumping the foul looking potion upon the stone. Soon the stone cracked and the man smiled. A familiar young teen was standing before him. "Excellent" the girl examined herself and smiled. "I'm alive again? But... where's Yamato!" the man smiled and handed her a peice of paper with Yamatos work adress on it. The girl smiled" Arigatou!" and with that she walked off.

Meanwhile and a little earlier too---

Kairi was at Yamatos and Taichis apartment. A bit older and a substitute teacher she had longer hair and an outfit to rival that of a casual librarians. "Tai! WHy on earth havn't you learned how to cook yet. I mean! Why are you cooking anyway?" Taichi mummbled somthing that she heard as he started to get frustrated at the accursed stove. "Oooh Yamato? Okay in that case wait 5 more minutes and it'll be done. It's nice you and Yamato got together. I mean after what happened to Sora we though the baka wouldn't get with anyone else you know?" Taichi was litening more closely now. "But i guess he must have always liked you. We all thought you two would get together sooner after how much you fought with one another." this time Kairi sighed. "Oh well what can ya do." Taichi took the food off the stove (Fried Rice with carrots green beans and little beef slices) and put it into the little lunch box thingie then wrapping it up. "Well take care of Yamato okay?" Kairi left with that. Little did Taichi know how much Kairi's words would mean afterwards.

When Taichi went outside to walk to Yamatos recording studio. Noticing it was pouring down rain he borrowed on of Yamatos umbreallas. He kept looking around making sure super-seme wasn't anywhere as wekk. God forbid if he was.Actually, he wasn't. Taichi reached the inside and walked up to the receptionist. "Umm, I'm here to see Yamato?" the receptionist nodded and picked up her phone. "Okay you can go up, but there's someone else up there as well." Taichi nodded as she spoke. "Door 104 on the third floor. Taichi nodded again and bowed. "Arigatou!" he carried the lunch wrapped thing with him and got onto the elevator.

"Sora! But you're..." Yamato backed up some as the brunette approached him. "Well obviously I'm not anymore. So please Yamato." Sora wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck as soon as he stopped backing up. She leaned her face in closer to his. "Don't tell me you havn't missed me?" Yamato blinked at this. "Well I have but Sora! I've moved on." Sora tsked at him. "Liar! I don't see any signs of another girl on you." she smiled at her logic. In the distance they both heard an elevator reach the top floor. Yamato was looking out his door to see who it was. Sora took this oppertunity (I cant spell o.o) to kiss Yamato.

Taichi walked up to the room smiling. "Yamato! I brought you...lunch" his heart sunk 5 feet at that moment as he saw Yamato kissing someone else. SOmeone who looked very familiar. Yamato immediatly recognized Taichis prescene and pulled away from Sora. "Tai! it's not what-" "Taichi!" Sora turned around and Taichis heart sunk even lower. "It's been so long. How've you been!" Taichi at that moment dropped the lunch he had made and ran off. The image still fresh in his mind. Crieing, he ran all the way down the stairs only to fall at the lading for the second floor and stay there. He felt like he couldn't move anymore at all.

"Sora! Why did you do that!" Sora smiled. "Becuase! I love you silly!" "But I moved On!" "But-" He smiled her by yealling this time. His usually calm eyes now with anger. "I'm with Taichi now Sora! Or was until YOU ruined it!" he pushed her aside and ran off to get Taichi. Sora stood there shocked.

"Why why why why why" Taichi was now in the corner crieing. "WHY?" he closed his eye and continued crieing. Maybe he was no good. Maybe he was just good for one thing. Maybe the super-seme was right all of those times. His thoughts were suddenly cut off buy someone hugging him and the smell of spicy food and exhuastion. "leave me alone" he quietly whispered as he made no attempt to move. "Tai.. listen to me. I swear Sora was dead I... I saw her body with my own eyes. Kairi did. Everyone did." Taichi continued crieing until Yamato kissed him. In wich case he went shocked. "I love you Tai. And we'll figure out who did this. Now I'll take you home and take the rest of the day off. Okay?" Taichi nodded as Yamato Helped him up. They just walked home like that, Yamato holding an umbrella under the crieing sky.

When they got home He layed Taichi down who fell right to sleep. Yamato wiped off the tears of Taichi and laid down next to him, now under the covers, holding Taichi close. He was going to have to call the others tomorrow.


End file.
